New Beginnings
by Newsworthy92
Summary: Harry and Ginny are preparing for their wedding with many challenges. Hermione and Ron's relationship is fine, except neither of them know where it's going. Luna is smitten with George, oblivious to Neville's crush and being harrassed by Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings.  
_[Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Dean-Luna & Neville. Set approx. Nov 2000. Harry and Ginny are engaged and preparing for their wedding. Ron and Hermione are hovering in their relationship, neither one sure where it's going. Luna is happily dating George Weasley, oblivious to the fact that Neville likes her. ]_

It was a cold and rainy day in Diagon Alley but that didn't prevent shoppers from venturing into the wet to go about their errands. Ginny's red hair was plastered to her face as she attempted to navigate her way through the mass of people but it was proving impossible. She had to pick up her robes from Madam Malkin's if she wanted to get to Hogsmeade in time. As she was a witch it would only take her a few seconds to Apparate, but she was still running late. She shoved her way past a portly man and his unruly children who were fighting over a fake wand to get through the door to Madam Malkin's. Fortunately Madam Malkin was an old friend of the family and had her package ready and waiting.

"Miss Weasley, it is so good to see you," Madam Malkin greeted cheerfully. She immediately spotted the glistening engagement ring on Ginny's finger and her mouth dropped open to form a perfect 'O.' "Congratulations! When's the big day?" she asked eagerly as she handed over the bulky package.

"About three weeks," Ginny replied happily, the diamond in her ring catching the light overhead as she dropped a few fat galleons into Madam Malkin's hand. She quickly said goodbye and turned on the spot. It wasn't a surprise to find that the weather in Hogsmeade was bright and sunny as she slipped into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Two familiar girls with their brown and blonde hair were sitting at a booth in the corner, already in a deep discussion about their most controversial topic as of late.

"I told you that she's not going to have it at the Burrow. It will be at Hogwarts for sure," Hermione said assuredly. Luna shook her head insistently, her half-moon earrings slightly visible beneath her wave of blonde hair as they dangled back and forth.

"Why would she have it at Hogwarts? Just because they went to school there I doubt that they would see it as an ideal location," Luna said determinedly. Both girls looked up when they saw Ginny approaching and moved over so she could sit down.

"Girls, please stop arguing over wedding details because it's just making me even more stressed," said Ginny, putting her package at her feet and waving over the waitress. Hermione and Luna exchanged a look before responding.

"Of course Ginny, but it's only three weeks away. You need to settle on a location soon so you can send out invitations," Hermione said reasonably. She didn't want to push the issue because any detail about the wedding that hadn't been tied up was pushing Ginny over the edge lately. She ordered three Gillywaters and instead turned to a topic that was guaranteed to put a smile on her best friend's face.

"How is training going?" she asked interestedly. Ginny's face lit up and she started chatting in detail about her new job as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. It was keeping her crazily busy so she'd employed Hermione and Luna to help her with wedding arrangements. Harry didn't have much time to help as he was a full-time Auror but whenever he was available he tried to sit down and talk with Ginny about it. Ginny, Hermione and Luna spent the next hour talking over Gillywater before Hermione got called into the Ministry and Luna left in giggles to meet George for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

***

When Ginny arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place her fiancée was sitting by the fireplace as usual. She wasn't surprised to see her brother's head in the fames, just slightly annoyed. Harry had promised that they'd spend some time together tonight but here he was working as usual. Ginny didn't mind him being an Auror but wished he'd put her first for once.

"I can try and make it but Ginny has cake tasting or something organized then. I can probably get out of it," Harry said eagerly, unaware that Ginny was listening in from around the corner.

"Must be a drag with all this planning," Ron said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it to be over with to be honest," Harry said disinterestedly. Ginny hasped, clapping her hand to her mouth and letting her package fall to the ground. She didn't see Harry stand up or Ron's words from the fire. Tears overflowed and spilled down her cheeks as she ran from the room.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry cried, but his distraught bride-to-be had already disappeared out the door and into the pouring rain.

***

Luna giggled as George pushed her against a shelf and a witches hat fell down on her blonde curls. He swept it off and planted his lips on hers. She could smell his cologne, feel his hand in her hair as more products rained down on them. All of a sudden a box of fireworks exploded and began soaring through the air, lighting up the dark room. Luna jumped backwards in surprise and had to Disapparate so she didn't get buried beneath the falling shelf. When she Apparated back in the mess had vanished but fireworks were still exploding everywhere, shining the light on George's face which had turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I better get going. I have to be at an interview early tomorrow morning anyway," said Luna, trying not to laugh. George just nodded as Luna Disapparated, kicking himself for letting his stupid joke shop ruin the moment.

Meanwhile Luna Apparated into Hermione's sitting room. She knew her friend was prone to staying up late and writing reports for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so when she appeared next to an armchair it wasn't a surprise to find the lights still on.

"Luna! I thought you were out with George?" Hermione asked in surprise. Luna collapsed onto the armchair, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Yeah I was. It was going really well too when his fireworks exploded," Luna said with a sigh. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Do you say that metaphorically?" she questioned in confusion. Luna looked up, her eyes wide.

"No, I'm serious. We were in the stock room at his shop and you know, we were doing stuff when fireworks exploded," she said irritably. Hermione dropped her parchment and quill as she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"And then what happened?" Hermione asked interestedly. Luna shook her head, her blonde curls flying every which way.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I left and I still have no idea what's going on with us," Luna said dejectedly. Hermione moved aside her large pile of parchment to comfort her friend. She suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink so they Apparated into the alleyway next door and almost hit someone who was slumped next to the dumpster.

"Oh, sorry" Hermione apologized, but her mouth dropped open when she recognized the familiar head of flaming red hair. Ginny looked up and they could see her pale face was tear-stained and eyes watery.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny, what's going on?" Hermione cried, pulling her best friend to her feet. Ginny wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I don't know" she gasped, choking on her own words. With Hermione and Luna each on one side of her, the three girls walked into the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer and a long conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
It wasn't long after Ginny walked out into the rain that Harry Apparated to the Burrow, where Ron was currently staying. His best friend was a bit short on gold at the moment and desperately wanted to escape from his mother's clutches. Harry had offered numerous times for him to stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place which had nothing but room, but Ron had declined. Harry had given him enough and he didn't want to take advantage of his friend's generosity.

"What are you going to do mate?" Ron asked. He'd been in the fire so he knew the gist of why Ginny would have stormed out like that.

"I've got no idea. I have to find her, obviously," Harry began, but was interrupted by a buzzing noise on the table. He identified a cell phone sitting next to the vase of flowers, and wondered what it was doing at the Burrow since it was an entirely wizard dwelling.

"Hello?" Ron answered, oblivious to the confusion in his best friend's eyes. Harry was utterly bewildered that Hermione had taught Ron how to use a Muggle contraption like a cell phone, but was interested on the conversation. "You found her? Is she alright?" Ron said concernedly.

"Where is she?" Harry fired, knowing that they were talking about Ginny. He hoped beyond hope that she hadn't gone and done something stupid. Ron waved his hand to shush him and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Okay, I'll come right over," he assured who Harry presumed was Hermione and hung up. Harry needed answers and he wasn't going to let his best friend leave without giving him any. But Ron was turning on the spot before Harry could reach out to grab any part of him.

***

"Minister for Magic's Office, please hold. Hello, this is Luna from the Minister for Magic's Office. How can I help?" With so many wizards and witches adapting to Muggle life, Kingsley Shacklebolt had finally succumbed and gone with the times. Luna was the wizard equivalent of a receptionist, though instead of filing and faxing she dictated letters to her quill and ran safety checks on Howlers before opening them.

"Miss Lovegood? Can I see you for a moment please?" a voice said smoothly from the door. Luna tapped her headset with her wand and looked up. There stood Draco Malfoy, Head of the Floo Network in the Department of Magical Transportation, like she needed him on her case right now. Draco had been cornering her for weeks with excuses and requests to see her. He'd sent her memos, wrote notes on scraps of parchment and even showed up at her apartment one time. He just wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed to go out with him. Smitten with George, Luna wasn't likely to accept his dinner request any time soon.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but I'm quite busy at the moment," Luna said dryly. She knew Draco wouldn't leave the doorway, but tapped her wand against her headset anyway.

"Please? It will only take a minute," Draco said insistently. Luna tried her best to ignore him, instead focusing on chipper Mena Mordonk who was convinced the Minister for Magic had invited her to lunch.

"I'm sorry Ms Mordonk, but the Minister for Magic is very busy. I'll note it down and get back to you at the soonest possible date," Luna said sincerely. She received many callers from women like this; she and Kingsley shared a laugh at the end of the day about the many marriage proposals he received in the owl post.

"You can't ignore me," Draco taunted. Luna pulled off her headset and threw it on the ground.

"What do you want from me?" she cried exasperatedly. A grin spread across Draco's pale face.

"Dinner," he said, attempting to be seductive but failing miserably. Luna knew she'd be pressed for details later by Hermione and Ginny, so she was mentally programming the conversation into her memory.

"I have a boyfriend," Luna pointed out. Draco's eyes narrowed. Although Luna knew Draco was going to ask her who it was, she didn't want to say because she knew it would make him angry. She was prepared anyway for what he said next.

"Who is it?" Luna composed her face into what she hoped was a polite smile.

"George Weasley." Luna didn't have a word for the sound Draco made when he heard the name. It was somewhere between a growl and a snarl, heavy with distaste and dislike. Draco loathed the Weasley family, which had made Luna confused at first at why he was interested in her. She was best friends with Ginny and affiliated with Ron and Percy. Not to mention Hermione, who Draco wouldn't go near because she was Muggleborn. Draco turned out of the spot and was gone from the office in the time it took Luna to think about his reaction. She immediately thought of George, who would be at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as usual. The image of Draco storming into the shop with his wand drawn made Luna grab her headset off the floor and tap it madly with her wand.

***

Hermione lived in an apartment in London which was surrounded by Muggles, so any magical activity around her home had the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad knocking on her door. Fortunately Hermione was very cautious about such things and had charms surrounding the apartment to prevent anything out of the ordinary happening. Being a witch she was used to extraordinary things, many of which she'd been exposed to in her first six years of school. There was no substitute for experience.

"Where is Ginny exactly?" Ron repeated, even though he knew Hermione wasn't going to answer even if he asked fifty times over.

"I can't tell you. I swore I wouldn't say anything," Hermione said calmly, being the only rational one in the conversation. Harry had been sending cacophonic Howlers every ten minutes ever since she'd put the Anti-Apparition charm on her apartment.

"It's not like you made an Unbreakable Vow so no threat of looming death is stopping you. Wait, you didn't make an Unbreakable Vow did you?" Ron questioned anxiously.

Hermione shook her head and sighed to herself. Sometimes it surprised her how her boyfriend could ask the stupidest questions and expect her to have answers to them. She didn't know if he actually thought about what he was going to say before it spewed out of his mouth, but a little thinking could go a long way when it came to Ron.

"Ginny told us that she needed some time to sort herself out and that she would be back soon," Hermione explained, knowing that this wouldn't give Ron the slightest bit of reassurance. She held her hands near her ears, preparing for the explosion which was inevitable.

"She's still my sister! Merlin-knows-why she had to get her robes in a twist about an off-hand comment anyway. She has to know how much this wedding stuff has been stressing Harry out with his new Auror placement and the disappearances in the West Country. She's just been heaping more onto his plate and I don't blame the guy for…"

Hermione tuned out, not wanting to listen to Ron's rambling about how life was unfair. She heard variations of this every day in her job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Speaking of which, she had to get to work. The Wizengamot Administrations Office were short a witch so she was filling in this week.

"Are you listening to me?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"No, I'm not. I have to get to work," Hermione said distractedly as she gathered her bag and pulled a cloak out of the closet. Ron stepped in front of her as she went to go to the kitchen.

"Are we alright?" he asked worriedly, his brown eyes locked on hers. Hermione's legs felt weak beneath her, as they always did whenever things got intimate between her and Ron. His breath on her face made her feel dizzy.

"We're fine," she said softly, kissing his cheek and turning on the spot. Ron touched the spot on his cheek and sat down on the armchair, wondering to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Out of all the spells he'd learn during Auror training, Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why he hadn't remembered a summoning charm of some sorts that could bring Ginny to him. He'd broken three quills sending Howlers to Hermione's house with no prevail, and try as he might he couldn't break her Anti-Apparition charm. She was awfully handy around the house. He was mentally listening places Ginny might have gone when a firework exploded in the foyer. He'd been meaning to disable the "doorbell" George had secretly installed last time he'd come over, which caused Catherine Wheels to circle the air every time someone came to the door. He waved his wand angrily as he got up to see who it was.

"Harry! How have you been?" Neville Longbottom's dark hair was damp from the rain, which was tormenting Harry every time he ventured outside. He couldn't get the picture of Ginny running into the storm, tears running down her cheeks out of his mind.

"I've been better," Harry admitted truthfully. He stepped aside to allow Neville entrance to the Sitting Room. Neville had been away for a few days on some expedition with Ernie Macmillan. They were extremely interested in visiting some wizard in Nepal who was growing gravity-resistant trees.

Neville was oblivious to Harry's mood, instead switching to firing questions about recent goings on. "Have you seen Luna lately?" he asked curiously. Harry wasn't surprised with the sudden change of subject to Luna, because she was just about the only one who didn't realise that Neville was crushing on her... hard.

"No more than usual. I have to see her later about some meeting I supposedly have with Kingsley," Harry said distractedly, still listing places in his head. He doubted Ginny would be anywhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. If she was at the Ministry Harry would probably know already which didn't leave many other places he could think of. All of a sudden it shot into his head and he was shocked he hadn't thought of it before.

"Listen, Neville. I have to get to work. We could catch up later if you want?" Harry said hurriedly, anxious to get rid of Neville so he could prove his theory correct.

"Sure, I have to go see Gran anyway," Neville said cheerfully. He turned on the spot while Harry was already racing upstairs to get his Firebolt.

***

It was a Monday morning in early November which meant the holiday season was closing in and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was bustling as usual. Skiving Snackboxes were disappearing off the shelves faster than usual which had George crazily busy with back orders. The blonde haired man with a thin pale face and a black cloak didn't look out of place among the customers. Draco didn't draw his wand until he was at the counter but the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Mr Malfoy, always a pleasure. What can I do for you?" George said pleasantly. He put down the clipboard and quill he was holding and looked up into the snarling face before him.

"You can leave Luna Lovegood alone," Draco growled. George's expression immediately darkened, his mouth set into a thin line.

"She is none of your business," he said coldly.

"Do you want to take this outside and I'll show you what my business is." George grabbed at his robes for his wand when his assistant Carla called to him from the back room. As good an opportunity this was to disappear as any, George shut the door in Malfoy's face and locked it with a wave of his wand. Luna was standing in front of his desk, a headset around her neck. Even with her blonde hair piled on top of head messily and her blouse soaked from the rain she still looked so beautiful that George wanted to throw his wand on the table and scoop her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked in alarm, a lock of blonde hair falling into her eyes. She brushed it away absentmindedly but it fell down again so George stepped forward and pushed it behind her ear.

"I'm fine," he reassured her, but she still looked worried. She threw herself into his arms and grabbed his arm tightly.

"I didn't think anything of it at first. Draco's been annoying me for weeks because I wouldn't go to dinner with him and I thought he would just give up eventually. But then he started sending me notes and showing up at my house. I didn't know what else to do," she sobbed.

George didn't have experience in the whole girl's emotional thing, but he tried to comfort Luna as best he could. Both were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Neville standing by the door. By the time Luna saw him he'd already disappeared into the sea of customers and out the door.

"Neville?" Luna questioned to herself in confusion.

"What?" George asked. He held Luna at arms length and looked into her silvery blue eyes.

"Neville was just here but he stormed out for some reason. I wonder why," Luna said thoughtfully. The last thing she'd heard about Neville was him going to Nepal with Ernie Macmillan. Now he was obviously back in town and something had stirred him up.

***

Hermione walked quickly down the hall on level one, heading for the office next to the Minister for Magic's. She was carrying a stack of parchment as a cover but she actually had to talk to her best friend urgently. The door was ajar and Luna's desk was empty. She walked over to the desk and found a rolled up scroll of parchment with her name on it.

_Hermione,  
I had a feeling you might stop by this morning and I'm writing this very quickly because I have to get to Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy's been harassing me again so I went to rescue George before he tried to duel him in the middle of the shop but I should be back soon. Actually, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. What time is it now, 10? Okay, twelve I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. See you then.  
Luna_

Hermione tucked the scroll into her robes and hurried back out of the room. While she was here she might as well see Kingsley about her new department placement.

"Hermione, how are you?" Kingsley said kindly. The thing Hermione loved about the Minister for Magic that he was always caring and considerate, no matter how bogged down he was with running the wizarding world.

"I'm fine, thankyou. I actually came about my new placement."

Kingsley nodded understandably. "I thought you might be. I was actually going to come and see you about that," he said amusedly.

A swarm of butterflies immediately converged in Hermione's stomach. What could be so important about her department placement that would make the Minister for Magic want to come and see her personally about it?

"Congratulations Hermione, you're the new Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement."

***

Harry hoped that Ginny would be around here somewhere as he Apparated into the Forest of Dean. They'd picnicked there on many occasions and considered it their special spot. Sure enough, as he looked up at the tree that held Moody's magical eye he could see the familiar mane of flaming red hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Luna was sitting at a corner table at the Leaky Cauldron as twelve o'clock rolled by. Hermione arrived exactly on the hour, her arms full of papers but a grin on her face.

"What's going on?" Luna asked in interest. Hermione balanced the papers in one hand and pulled out her wand. She waved it quickly and the papers disappeared.

"Guess who the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is?" she said excitedly. Luna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped so low it grazed the table.

"Are you serious? That's fantastic!" she shrieked. Her voice was so loud that two foreign wizards from Belgium turned to stare. Tom the barman wandered over, rag in hand.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. Is such noise necessary?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Tom, but Hermione is the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Allow us a little celebration over here," Luna pleaded. She was trying to reason with the barman when Hermione's bag started ringing. She pulled out her cell phone amid stares of confusion from not only Luna but wizards and witches occupying the bar.

"Hello?" she answered, ignoring Luna's whisper of 'What on earth is that?' Ron was calling to see if she wanted to meet for lunch. She quickly told him that she and Luna were at the Leaky Cauldron and that he could join them if he wanted. She was going to wait till he got her to announce her big news. Before she could hang up, Ron Apparated into the bar. Luna was still jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's going on?" he asked, restraining the urge to burst out laughing at Luna's behaviour. He pulled Hermione down next to him on the bench, awaiting an explanation. Tom plonked a tray down on the table with three Butterbeers.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning to Ron. "I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said quickly. Ron's eyes widened. It was rare for Heads of Department to change at the Ministry and when they did, a twenty year old wasn't usually offered the position.

"Congratulations!" Ron cried. He wrapped his arms around Hermione awkwardly who shot a significant look at Luna as she tried to get out of the hug.

"So Ron, how is it going with your Auror training?" Luna asked brightly. Ron had been helping out at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which had skyrocketed but now wanted to become and Auror like Harry. The training program was difficult and really tested your ability.

"It's good. Its hard you know, but it will be worth it in the end," said Ron. Luna nodded interestedly while Hermione got herself together.

***

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the tree but neither of them had said anything. Rather than sit in awkward silence for hours, Harry decided to make the first move.

"I'm really sorry Ginny. I honestly meant nothing by it, I was just stressed out from work," Harry said apologetically. Ginny pulled her red hair back and looked at Harry.

"Did you mean it? Do you really want the wedding to be over with?" she said quietly.

"I can't wait to marry you Ginny. The day I'm able to call you my wife will be the happiest day of my life." Harry meant ever word and hoped Ginny knew he meant it too. Ginny's face lit up and she threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. Harry tried to put as much into the hug as possible. He wanted Ginny to feel safe with him and to love being with him as much as he loved to be with her.

"I love you," they said together, laughing as Harry lifted Ginny's chin to kiss her.

***

Luna walked briskly down the hall of Level Four, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was supposed to be in her office on Level One but Hermione had given her the idea to go and see Neville in Goblin Liason.

"Miss Lovegood. What can I do for you?" asked Padma Patil at the desk. Luna put on her brightest smile and straightened the pile of folders in her arm.

"I'm here to see Longbottom from Goblin Liason," she said sweetly. Padma nodded cheerfully and pressed a few buttons on a switchboard on her desk.

"Okay, go straight through," she said, pointing to the door on the left. Luna nodded in thanks and went through the door. Neville was sitting at the desk in the corner, his quill speeding as fast as possible across the parchment in front of him. He looked up when he saw Luna standing over him.

"Luna, how are you?" he said hollowly. He shoved the parchment and quill into a drawer and looked over at her. Luna put the pile of folders precariously on the only empty space on the desk.

"I just came to see how your trip with Ernie went," Luna said kindly. Neville's expression changed completely, as it always did when he talked about something he was passionate about like plants.

"It was fantastic. We spent three days in Nepal with the most fascinating wizard. His trees are phenomenal," he said excitedly. Luna nodded politely even though trees didn't interest her in the slightest. She spent the next ten minutes talking to Neville and was sure as she walked back to her office that he would be feeling better.

***

As Hermione walked down the hall on Level One she received congratulations from all the offices she passed. Harry had come back to the Ministry with an exuberant Ginny and been the most congratulatory as his friend had worked hard and deserved the promotion. The two hopped in the elevator to go to the Department of Magical Games and Sports while Hermione stopped by Luna's office.

"I can't believe I have to go down to Level Six!" she said to herself. Hermione was used to Luna reacting like this when she was angry and sat behind the desk to find out what was wrong this time.

"What's on Level Six?" she asked interestedly. Luna looked up and sighed.

"He's on Level Six, that's what," she said irritably. By 'he' Hermione knew she meant Draco, who'd been harassing her for weeks now because she wouldn't go out with him. Luna had clued her in on the whole scene at George's shop and was now more confident about her relationship. However, having to see Draco every day at work didn't help much.

"I can go with you if you'd like?" Hermione offered. Luna nodded desperately.

"If you come he can't corner me." Luna grabbed her folder and walked around the desk. The two best friends walked out of the office and down the hall to the elevator. It was empty so they had the ride down to work out a few strategies in case Luna ran into Draco again this week.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood. Does the Minister for Magic need to see me?" Draco asked eagerly.

"No, he sent me down here to see if you'd disconnected those Muggle houses from the Floo Network yet?" Luna said enquiringly, but smugly.

Draco's face visibly reddened as his skin was pale white and he disappeared into his office muttering under his breath. Hermione and Luna giggled all the way to the Portkey Office, where Dean Thomas was scribbling a letter. Dean had dated Luna last year but things were still friendly between them. Luna smiled as she stopped before him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Ginny grinned as she chatted to Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson over pumpkin juice at the Three Broomsticks. She was ecstatic that things with Harry were back on track and her fellow Holyhead Harpies teammates were eager to delve into wedding discussions.

"Do you know where you're having the ceremony yet?" Katie asked. Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice before answering.

"I think at the Forest of Dean," she said confidently, mentally planning to ask Harry about it later.

***

Luna giggled as George kicked the bedroom door closed. She'd been planning to meet Ginny at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon but George had Apparated out of nowhere and asked if she wanted to come over. Kissing George was much more fun than drinking pumpkin juice and catching up on gossip.

"Are you sure you're ready?" George asked between kisses as he held her against the wall.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Luna whispered, reaching for the button on her blouse. George was happy to finish undoing it for her as she entwined her fingers in his hair. Her shirt was on the floor and she was being kissed like she'd never been kissed before. George carried her over to the bed and she sank down into the pillows.

***

Hermione was stressing over her appearance, which was unusual. She usually just wore a long black cloak over slacks and a blouse, but since Ron had invited her for a special dinner date she thought she'd jazz up her image a little. It was a shame Ginny and Luna weren't here because this was the sort of thing they'd love to help her out with. Ginny had been hanging out with her Holyhead Harpies friends and Luna had been MIA when Hermione stopped by her office so she wasn't sure what had called her away.

She settled on a tame black dress with flats and ran a comb through her hair. Her makeup was light so she grabbed her bag and Apparated to the Burrow where she was meeting Ron. The house was strangely quiet but she walked up to the door, expecting Ron to be hanging around inside.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked from the darkness. The interior of the house was obscured from view as Hermione carefully made her way inside.

"Ron. What's going on?" Hermione asked curiously. She didn't hesitate when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her forward. All of a sudden the lights came on and she was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Surprise!" they cried. Directly in front of her were Ginny, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. She recognised many people from the Ministry including Dean Thomas, Cho Chang and Padma Patil. She was glad that nobody had extended the invitation to Draco Malfoy, though Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were indulging in the free drinks. Neville was sitting glumly in a corner nursing a glass of Firewhisky.

"Congratulations 'ermione. Zis must be such a great 'onour for you," a familiar voice purred as she enveloped Hermione in a hug. When she drew back Hermione could see the long blonde hair and creamy face of Fleur Delacour. She was a little surprised that Fleur had come all the way out from Shell Cottage, especially with her six month old baby Victoire. Bill was cradling his little girl in the corner as the nearest witches cooed over her.

Hermione was bounced from person to person who congratulated her and asked what she planned to do as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was just glad that nobody had invited her parents, who might find it difficult to interact with the wizards and witches present. Who she really wanted to find though was Luna, who was pulling a disappearing act tonight. Luna was always one for a good party, so where on earth was she?

***

Luna tangled herself up in the sheets, a silly grin on her face. She loved her life right now. Everything was completely perfect. She had a perfect boyfriend, a perfect job and perfect friends. Could life get any better?

"Luna. Can I get you anything?" George asked from the doorway. Luna shook her head, her curls bouncing. She wrapped the sheet around herself and walked over to her incredibly handsome boyfriend.

"You are perfect," she whispered, pressing her head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she seriously felt like she was floating on air. As a witch it could happen, but for now her feet were firmly planted on the ground and they were hopefully going to stay there for a long time.

***

When Ginny awoke on Tuesday morning she already had a smile on her face. She'd fallen asleep at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in Harry's arms after a fantastic night at Hermione's party. However she was now alone in the bed and sat up quickly. A scroll of parchment tied with a purple ribbon was sitting on the pillow. She tied the ribbon through her red hair and unrolled the parchment.

_Ginny,  
I love you. I will always love you and the day we are married will only make me love you even more. Even though I have to go, I will see you tonight. If you wait for me at our tree I'll show you just how much I love you.  
Yours,  
Harry_

Ginny thought her heart would just melt as she read Harry's letter. What mix of luck and fate had combined to give her the sweetest wizard in the world to call her own? She was barely nineteen and in just a few weeks she was going to be married to the man of her dreams and begin their life together. She was rereading the letter when Luna's tawny owl zoomed into the room and dropped a Howler on the bed.

"GET YOUR BUTT TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Luna's voice cried. It didn't sound mad, just anxious. They frequently sent each other Howlers when there was an "emergency" situation that they needed to update on or if they just needed advice.

Ginny grabbed her wand off the dresser and magicked herself to look presentable. She used to laugh about the fact that her two best friends were both dating her brothers, but now she was so used to it that she could endure discussions about romantic dates, intimate conversations and even steamy nights.

It didn't take her long to Apparate into the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. It was bustling with witches and wizards on their way to work so she made her way through the crowd to the elevator. Luna's office was only down one level so she didn't have to stand in the cramped elevator for long.

Luna was at her desk, a sappy grin on her face as she fielded calls for the Minister for Magic. When she saw Ginny she tapped her headset with her wand and tossed it absentmindedly over her shoulder.

"What's bubbling your pumpkin juice?" Ginny asked in amusement. She loved seeing her best friend like this because when she was happy, she made everyone happy. Luna was even twirling her hair around her finger.

"George is perfect," she sighed, twirling around her finger. Ginny rolled her eyes but Luna was too busy daydreaming to notice. She had her own guy to daydream about anyway. Luna was too absorbed in her daydreams to talk to Ginny so she sat down across from her at the desk and went into her own mind. In her mind she was alone with Harry in the Forest of Dean and everything was, well, pretty much perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
For Ginny, Luna and Hermione there was no excuse needed to shop. Ginny and Luna steered Hermione away from WhizzHard Books, instead opting to try on dress robes at Madam Malkin's and Twilfitt and Tatting's. Ginny had settled for traditional Muggle couture for her wedding rather than dress robes.

"Miss Weasley. Are you fitting dress robes for your big day?" Madam Malkin asked interestedly. She hovered around the three women, armed with her magical tape measure. Ginny knew she'd love to make the robes for her wedding. It was too bad she wasn't having robes because Madam Malkin would probably cut her a deal.

"No, we already have the outfits," said Ginny as she inspected a plain black robe similar to the one Hermione always wore. Madam Malkin disappeared into the stock room, obviously disappointed that she was out of an order.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and ran into Neville, who was slumped over a glass of Firewhisky at the bar.

"Neville, are you okay?" Luna asked concernedly.

"Me fine, good tree," Neville mumbled, patted Luna on the head. Luna dropped her bags and grabbed Neville's upper arm. She pulled Neville to his feet and dragged him outside while Hermione and Ginny found a table.

***

"What do you think she'll like?" Ron asked as he walked down the street in Diagon Alley. He'd gotten off work early so he and Harry could go shopping, but so far it was only window.

"What?" Harry asked, still deep in thought about the date he was planning for Ginny. He was supposed to be at the Forest of Dean but Ron had kept him to help shop for a gift for Hermione. Harry had struggled to contain his laughter at first when Ron had told him he wanted to do something romantic for Hermione, but he understood where his best friend was coming from.

Harry was about to tell Ron he had to go when he got dragged into the Magical Menagerie. It was pets galore with owls, fire-breathing dogs, birds, cats and toads. Harry dodged a snake that was hanging down from the ceiling and walked inside.

"What about a cat?" Harry suggested with his mind elsewhere. Hermione's cat Crookshanks had died last year and she'd been saying she'd get a new one for a while now.

While Ron went over to look at the cats Harry ducked out of the store. He had to get to the Forest of Dean right now or he wouldn't have time to set up.

***

Hermione, Luna and Ginny tumbled out of Florean Fortescue's with their shopping bags hovering behind them. They ate their hot fudge as they walked down the high street, speculating over Ginny's big date with Harry.

"I think he'll serenade you in the clearing with a rose in his mouth and ask you to dance," Luna offered. The image of Harry in a tux, holding out his arm set the three of them into giggles. Ginny and Luna turned to Hermione for her guess.

"He could light up the clearing and set up a blanket so you could lie and look at the stars together," said Hermione, forever the creative one. That image sent Ginny's head spinning. She'd never pictured Harry to be the suave, romantic type.

"Speaking of which, you better go," Luna reminded. Ginny looked at her watch and almost dropped her sundae. The note had said eight and it was only a few minutes to. She handed her sundae to Luna and turned on the spot.

"I guess we'll just take her things home then," Hermione said dubiously. Luna waved her wand and Ginny's bags flew into her hand. She pored over the contents excitedly.

"I needed a new pair of work robes," she said brightly. Hermione snatched the bag off her before she could start trying them on in the street and the two continued walking until they rounded a corner.

***

George was just about to close up the shop when he heard the bell above the door ring. He turned around to tell whoever it was to clear out.

"We're closed," he called over his shoulder.

"I'll only be a second," said a familiar voice. George turned to look into the grinning face of his old school friend, Lee Jordan.

"Lee! I haven't seen you in ages, how've you been?" said George.

"I've been good, just travelling a bit. Say, you've really set up a good business over here haven't you?" said Lee, inspecting the colourful displays and racks of products still visible in the light from the lamp post outside.

"Yeah, jokes are a profitable market," George laughed. He waved his wand so a few products behind him soared into a bag.

"How are things with the ladies? I bet the chicks are lining up for you," Lee said with a wink.

"Only one lady; Luna's my girl," George said happily. Just the mention of Luna's name made him smile. She truly was a special girl.

"Luna. Is she the crazy one?" Lee asked in confusion.

"She's not so crazy anymore. We should catch up sometime. Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" George asked.

"Parvati Patil. We're pretty steady, about two months now," Lee replied. George picked up the bag that had landed on the counter and handed it to Lee.

"Great. I'll catch up with you soon, okay?"

Lee took the bag and clapped hands with George. "Great. It was good seeing you again." He grinned as he walked towards the door, the bell overhead clanging as it slammed shut. George waved his wand to lock the door; another wave and the lights went out.

***

Ginny Apparated into the clearing, a little nervous about what was to come. She hadn't had that much experience with dating, well certainly not as serious as things were between her and Harry. They were getting married after all.

She didn't have to walk far to find him. He stepped out of the darkness, his hand outstretched. She thanked the lord he wasn't wearing a tux and took his hand. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She hadn't been expecting it and almost fell over backwards. He caught her gracefully, his hand at the small of her back.

"I think that proves the phrase 'knocked off your feet' correct, no?" Harry said smoothly. Ginny giggled as she nestled her head against Harry's chest. Just standing there with him made her feel on top of the world.

He eventually spoke and she lifted her head up to listen.

"I'd love to stand here all night, but I actually have something organized," Harry pointed out. He took Ginny's hand and lead her through the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
_[approx 2 weeks later]_

"Are you sure you know how to do it?" Ginny asked in panic. Her wedding was only one week away and she had so many details to finalise, which was making her and her friends even more stressed out. Her Aunt Fleur had offered to do her hair for the wedding but Ginny was still sceptical.

"Don't worry about zis Ginny, eet will be fine," Fleur said reassuringly. She'd come over to Hermione's apartment to practise some styles for Ginny to choose from. Ginny was actually supposed to be okaying the table arrangements at the same time but Luna still hadn't shown up so she was freaking out.

"Just breathe Gin, in and out," Hermione instructed. Ginny wafted her hands in front of her face while training her breathing.

"What's keeping Luna?" she asked in between breaths. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Keep breathing; I'll go check on her," Hermione said before turning on the spot.

***

"Potter, the Minister wants to see you," said Dennis Creevey. Harry looked up from the report he was writing.

"Did he say what about?" he asked. Dennis shook his head and disappeared out the door. Harry shared an office with Draco Malfoy and Michael Corner who were both Aurors. Ron was still in training, but Harry hoped he would be put in the same office when he was done.

Harry dropped his quill and stood up from his desk. He was on his way to the Minister's office when an owl poked him in the back with its beak.

_Do you want me to pick up the suits?  
-Neville_

Harry quickly scrawled a 'yes' on the back of the parchment and sent the owl away. He opened the door with the golden plaque 'Minister for Magic' and stepped inside. Kingsley Shacklebolt was an excellent Minister; he much preferred him over Fudge and Scrimgeour.

"Harry, how are you?" Kingsley asked. One of the main things Harry liked about Kingsley was that he was considerate. Manners and common courtesy needed to be observed.

"I'm great, you know really busy," Harry said brightly. Kingsley nodded knowingly. He'd received his invitation to the wedding in the Owl Post and had R.S.V.P'd to Harry in the hall. Ginny had insisted for R.S. by mail, but since he was the Minister for Magic Harry thought he could make an exception.

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations. You and Ginny are great together and nothing will be better than for you two to become husband and wife," Kingsley said warmly.

"Thankyou Kingsley, that means a lot to me," said Harry. He reached out to shake the Minister's hand.

***

Luna was supposed to be taking table arrangements to Hermione's but she'd been feeling sick all morning and was sitting on her bathroom floor, bent over the toilet bowl. She'd found a handy spell to keep her hair away from her face, but she still hated being sick.

"Luna? Are you home?" Hermione called from the other room.

"In here," said Luna. Hermione walked into the bathroom holding her clipboard. Her eyes widened when she saw Luna bent over the bowl.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" she asked concernedly. Luna shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her mouth.

"How long have you been sick?" Hermione asked. She dropped her clipboard and crouched down next to her best friend.

"I've been feeling sick for a couple of days now but it's gotten worse today," Luna explained. She bent over the bowl again.

"Okay, I'm taking you to St Mungos," Hermione ordered. Luna shook her head but Hermione pulled her to her feet. She wasn't going to let Luna stay sick with only a week left until the wedding. Ginny was stressed enough at the moment and she didn't need anything else on her plate.

Hermione turned on the spot and reappeared on the second floor of St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Luna was immediately taken away for tests by a passing Healer so Hermione sat down in the waiting room to wait.

***

George was short-staffed at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so instead of doing yesterday's stock order, he was putting boxes out on shelves.

"Carla, did you send and owl to Nancy?" George called from the backroom. Carla finished totalling her order and came to the stockroom door. She had an armful of Headless Hats that she was yet to put on the shelves.

"I sent her an owl about fifteen minutes ago but I haven't had a response. Do you want me to call in Stella?" Carla asked. Carla was the Manager at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and George would be lost without her. She was a very hard worker.

George nodded and went back into his office. Last night's stock order was going to have to wait. He had a pile of filing to do.

***

Ron arrived at Hermione's apartment with the table arrangements. Ginny was in the middle of getting her hair done and Ron didn't really want to interrupt because both girls looked pretty stressed out.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked in confusion. Ron placed the table arrangement on a dresser and went over to his sister.

"Hermione called me and asked me to bring over the table thing. She's with Luna at the hospital," Ron explained.

"The hospital, what's wrong with her?" Ginny cried. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

***

_[Later that day, approx early evening]_

Luna arrived home after spending the afternoon clutching her stomach whilst going over last minute floral bouquets for the bridesmaids. She was still feeling sick and whenever she'd tried to eat anything she'd just thrown up again.

She was still waiting for an owl from St Mungos with the results from her test. She was cleaning up her mess from this morning when there was a tap on the window. Luna let the owl in and unrolled the parchment. As she read the test results her mouth dropped open.

"What?!" she cried.

_[Do you want the story to continue? Check out the first chapter of 'Hex in the Road.']_


End file.
